


Braids?

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Be a sky pirate with me, Braids?, M/M, Sky Pirate, Soft Boys, did I stutter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: “The way the suns hitting it I suppose, that and the fact that I haven’t really spent that much time looking at it.” Balthier says with the cock of his head. A small smirk plays at his lips. “Let me put braids in it, would you?”“Braids?”“Did I stutter? Yes. Braids. On the right side. Two, maybe three? They’d look dashing on you.”
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Braids?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another short XII piece. This one was heavily inspired by a post on Twitter by a fantastic artist, Vhyrel. You can find the post here: https://twitter.com/vhyrel/status/1242497513430671360?s=20  
>  _(( If you don't follow them, I highly suggest you do! ))_
> 
> I've slowly found myself really enjoying the dynamic between Balthier and Basch, in both friendship, and romantically, and wanted to write something short and soft for these boys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Balthier had been watching Basch reading next to the window for fifteen minutes before he spoke up. “Basch... I’ve noticed you’ve been growing out your hair.”

Basch slowly looks up from his book at Balthier with a confused expression on his face. “Yes. I have. What’s made you comment on it now, of all times?” 

“The way the suns hitting it I suppose, that and the fact that I haven’t really spent that much time looking at it.” Balthier says with the cock of his head. A small smirk plays at his lips. “Let me put braids in it, would you?”

“Braids?”

“Did I stutter? Yes. Braids. On the right side. Two, maybe three? They’d look dashing on you.”

Basch lowers his book into his lap for a moment, contemplating what Balthier is asking, before he hums for a moment, and slips off the seat he was sitting on, to the floor. “Alright then.”

Balthier’s face lit up a fraction as he gets up to grab a brush and some ties from the bathroom. Coming back he slips behind Basch and settles into the seat, running his fingers through the long blond hair first. 

“Mmmm...” comes from below Balthier as he begins to rub his fingers along his scalp. 

“Your hair is incredibly soft, Basch. I know many women who would kill for hair like yours.”

Basch only shrugs and leans his head towards the direction of Balthier’s hands, pressing him to continue, causing Balthier to chuckle. “So needy.”

After one more quick run through, Balthier grabs the brush and begins brushing out Basch’s hair. Gently as to not tug on it too much, making sure all knots are successfully removed. 

“Could you turn more to the right, please?” He asks Basch sitting in front of him, who complies quickly, glaring up at Balthier before going back to his book. 

Balthier tilts his head to the side as he gently runs his fingers through the hair. Already having an idea in mind from earlier to give Basch two braids, one that is braided back into a half ponytail, and another that hangs down right behind his ear. He smiles, and gets to work.

He starts with the smaller braid behind the ear first, gathering the rest of Basch’s hair into a messy ponytail to ensure he doesn’t pull hair from the wrong section. Balthier’s touch is almost feather light as he separates the strands into three sections. 

As Balthier begins braiding, his knuckles gently brush against Basch’s neck, causing the man to shiver and sigh softly. Basch closes his eyes, letting the book in his hands rest in his lap, forgetting about it. 

“I didn’t realize braiding hair was something a sky pirate would know how to do.” Basch muses quietly.

Balthier chuckles, and continues to braid. “It’s part of the job, learning as many tricks as possible to get us out of sticky situations. Braiding hair was just a nice addition to everything else I know how to do, and has come in handy more than once.” 

Basch snorts.“Braiding hair or braiding in general? Because, to be quite frank with you, I can’t see you trying to bribe guards to be let out by braiding their hair.” 

With a huff, Balthier grabs one of the ties and finishes off the first braid. “I’ll have you know, I have managed to get out of a lot of situations with braids, thank you very much.”

Basch turns and looks up at him with a smirk on his face, chuckles softly but says nothing as he turns back so Balthier could continue. It was quite comforting to have someone else working with his hair, and he had not expected Balthier to want to do anything with it in the first place. The man was full of surprises. He sighs contently, relaxing against Balthier’s leg waiting for him to continue. 

“Comfortable, are we?” Balthier comments, as he watches Basch lean against him. He didn’t mind, he quite enjoyed the contact between the two of them, and at times he would prefer to have more. Though alone time was hard to come by with all the traveling they’ve been doing, and sharing rooms with Vaan, who often foiled any ideas of intimacy. 

Basch just hums again softly in response while Balthier works on pulling the messy ponytail out, letting the rest of the hair fall back down so he can separate what he needs to work on, some of which falls onto Basch’s face. 

Frowning, Balthier goes to move it, but is stopped by Basch, who gently grabs his hand and places it against his cheek, running his thumb across Balthier’s rings and knuckles. Letting out a deep sigh, Basch turns his head enough to kiss Balthier’s palm. 

“Thank you.” he murmurs into Balthier’s hand before he lets go so the man can finish his hair. 

Balthier sat quietly, a warm smile on his face as he watched Basch. “Oh Basch…” Gently grasping the man's chin, he turns Basch’s face towards him, taking in the face of the man he was slowly falling in love with, before bending down and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“No need to thank me for something I wanted to do.” 

Balthier sits back up, caressing Basch’s face once more, before brushing the hair out of his face and going back to the second braid. 

With deft fingers, Balthier quickly separated what he needed into three sections, braiding it loosely so it still moves comfortably with the rest of his hair when he pulls it back and ties it into a half ponytail. 

“Ahhh, there. Done.” Balthier smirks as he looks at his handy work. “Looking like a true sky pirate more and more these days, Basch. You sure you don’t want to take the plunge already?” 

Basch shifts his whole body to face Balthier in the chair. “If it meant traveling the world with you? Perhaps one day, when we’re not busy trying to stop Empires.” 

Letting out a small sigh, Balthier nods. “True. It’s hard to just up and leave when we have committed ourselves to a just cause. But I think you should let me do this more often. You really do look quite dashing.”

Basch laughs, shaking his head. “If anyone else had asked to do this, I would have said no. But for you?” he pauses for a moment, looking up at Balthier, realizing just how deep his feelings were beginning to run. “I’d let you do this whenever you wanted.”


End file.
